In order to achieve rapid progress in learning about the functions of certain genes and their strong relationship to cancer development, it will be necessary to isolate and analyze DNA with high-efficiency. New innovative technologies are proposed for high efficiency purification as well as high-throughput analysis of DNAs whose molecular weights can range from thousands to millions. A LADDAS will be developed to achieve these goals. A laser beam with short pulse duration directed to the backside of the substrate can disturb particles from the front surface of the substrate by laser-induced acoustic wave. Since the initial velocities of the desorbed particles or molecules depend on their masses, the laser acoustic desorption can be used as a method for separation of large DNA molecules. Size analysis of desorbed particles can be accomplished by applying time-of-flight technique. By using a velocity selector, the LADDAS should have a unique capability for separating and enriching DNAs from various biochemical reactions such as an enzyme digestion. It should have the capability to finish analysis within a few seconds and separation within a few minutes compared to hours or days presently needed using standard methodologies. In addition to the potential of ultra-fast speed for separation and/or analysis, it can be applied to any size of molecules such that an entire gene or a complete chromosome can possibly be isolated and/or analyzed. If successful, LADDAS should have a revolutionary impact on the study of the genes functions that are important to cancer research. The specific goals are (1) to test key parameters for the proposed technology to assure the feasibility for high-throughput DNA analysis and/or isolation, (2) to demonstrate high-throughput DNA isolation and/or analysis, and (3) to use the proposed instrument on the isolation and/or characterization of DNA samples of biomedical relevance.